Earthworm Jim
Summary Originally a normal earthworm, Earthworm Jim's parents were stepped on and killed. One fateful day, Jim was about to be eaten by a crow when the bounty hunter Psy-Crow dropped a power suit meant for Queen-Slug-for-a-Butt during a gun-measuring contest which fell to Earth and near Jim. Jim took a liking to the suit and after putting it on his size, intelligence and a face grew. With the suit's power, Jim set off to defeat Psy-Crow and the queen and rescue Princess-What's-Her-Name. Afterwards, he became a superhero and went on many more quests. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Earthworm Jim Origin: Earthworm Jim Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Earthworm, Superhero Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Can glide by spinning his head, Inflation (Can inflate his head and float up into the air), Reality Warping, 4th Wall Awareness, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Via Pocket Rocket and Worm-Cycle), Spaceflight (Via Pocket Rocket), Limited Size Manipulation, Astral Projection, Energy Projection (Via Mega Plasma/Laser Gun/Groovy Blaster), Homing Attack (Via Homing/Gnoming Missile), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electro-Gun), Water Manipulation (Via Bubble Gun), Explosion Manipulation (Via Banana Peel Bomb/Rocket Launcher/Homing Missile), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause excruciating pain to opponents with ears via Nose Flute of the Gods), Existence Erasure (Via the Animator's Pencil) Attack Potency: Universe level (Recreated the universe by producing a Big Bang along with Psy-Crow. Can damage enemies who should have comparable durability. Lightly hurt Rosebud, who can destroy universes, with his laser gun) Speed: Hypersonic (Can casually react to meteors and lasers), Massively FTL+ combat speed and with Pocket Rocket (Can maneuver while piloting the Pocket Rocket which can quickly fly to other galaxies and solar systems, threw a sword to another solar system in seconds) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can carry around giant closets and cows), likely Class T (Walked around with a small mountain on his back) Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level ' (No-sold being at the center of an explosion that destroyed the universe. Tanked a Big Bang. Tanked hits from Rosebud who was said to be the strongest creature in all of creation and was said to be able to destroy the entire universe numerous times, and nearly did) 'Stamina: Very high (Can battle armies of monsters without tiring) Range: Universal Standard Equipment: Blaster, Pocket Rocket, Mega Plasma, Bubble Gun, Electro-Gun, Egg Chucker, Cleaver Gun, a literal Pea Shooter, golden revolver, Barn Blaster, Three-Finger Gun, homing missile, "gnoming missile", a missile-like bullet, Animator's Pencil, rocket launcher, Banana Peel Bomb, Flying Laser Drone, Groovy Blaster, his suit which contains many, many others. Intelligence: Has four sentient brains and a P.H.D. in aquatic animal communication, but otherwise low. Weaknesses: Wormonite, afraid of public bathrooms, suit runs on a battery, very emotional, his natural worm body is vulnerable if taken away from the suit. Feats: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: White Bomberman (Bomberman (Universe)) White Bomberman's Profile (Both at 3-A and Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Game Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Superheroes Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Inflation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Mascots Category:Worms Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Weapon Users